


wisterias over our heads

by frosted_wisteria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosted_wisteria/pseuds/frosted_wisteria
Summary: Maki Harukawa and Kaito Momota sit under the wisterias, side-by-side, hand in hand.





	wisterias over our heads

Maki sat under the wisterias, wistfully watching them sway gently in the night breeze. Sometimes, between the purple flowers, she could see the black sky speckled generously with stars. With the glow of the nearby street-lamps and wisps of hair reaching her eyes, she let her hand slide over Kaito’s, warmth spreading across her palm. He turned to her, mildly surprised, and smiled. 

 

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” She said, voice close to a whisper. Kaito hummed in response, his hand still enclosed by hers. She continued looking up at the wisterias with occasional peeks of the sky. A petal fluttered down, separated from it’s mass, and landed on Maki’s nose. Maki smirked sheepishly as Kaito chuckled a little. Maki saw his beaming eyes, his white teeth as his lips drew into a pleasant smile. 

 

“Honestly, I thought it was all over for us when we stepped out to the outside world,” Maki began, “I mean, we had only just realised that fiction was fact, and that nothing we believed in was real… all just a big fat lie.” She slid her hand back and forth upon Kaito’s, feeling a sense of comfort. “I would’ve lost it, really. It was such a shocking truth, I couldn’t have handled in alone. But…”

 

Maki stared into Kaito’s eyes. Kaito stared back, irises the same colour as the flowers over their heads. 

 

“I had my friends there for me.”

 

She breathed out, a foggy cloud forming from her mouth. The chill tinted her nose and cheeks with a rosy blush. “And also… what you said really supported me… no, us. All three of us.”

 

Eyes still locked to each others, Maki opened her mouth. “You said…”

 

“The impossible is possible. All you gotta do is make it so.” Maki and Kaito’s voice rang out in unison. Though mixed with Kaito’s rough one, Maki’s voice audibly shook.

 

She gazed at Kaito, at his loveable tan skin, strong jawline, his ridiculous hair pointed like a shooting star. She could’ve stared forever, if she had the time to. But she didn’t.

 

Another voice called out from far away. “Harukawa-san! We should really go now!” It was quickly accompanied with another, higher-pitched. “Harumaki, we can come back here tomorrow! We shall go now, nyeh! “

 

Maki saw Shuichi and Himiko by the entrance of the park, each holding some flowers. All various colours - picked out with time and caution, with thoughts about how they suited each and every one of their sleeping friends.

 

“They’re here for me. My best friends.” Maki couldn’t help but feel a tear slide down her cheek. “You’re just a figment of my imagination, I know that… but I want you to know that I love you. That will never change, no matter what. I love you, Kaito Momota. I… loved you.” She whispered the words, and stood up to leave. 

 

Her hand was cold, having held nothing but damp grass and frosty air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two a lot, and chapter 5 destroyed... and... played... with my weak heart...
> 
> It was pretty short, hope it's not too bad lol


End file.
